1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and in the subclass entitled, "Intravaginal" (Subclass 285). Also to be noted is subclass entitled "Tampon depositors" (Subclass 263) and subclass entitled, "Tampon" (Subclass 270).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tampons having absorbent ability have been used for many years as a feminine hygiene assist. Variations, including the addition of medical components, have been used to provide medical treatment. Tampons in the medical field have been used for surgical dressings and also have included treatment for hemorrhoids and hemorrhoid operations. Tampons having increased absorbency may be used to alter or change normal reaction to medical treatment. These alterations or additions to regular tampons to include drugs and other medicants are not shown in the present invention. These additions are contemplated in the surgical construction of the absorbent material.
Tampons as presently used are objected to because of the discomfort during the withdrawal of the tampon itself. The insertion of the tampon is usually by a stick or similar device but after the tampon has been placed within the body cavity and particularly during catamenial use the absorbency of the tampon usually produces an uncomfortable feeling or irritation because of the dry state of the tampon against the vaginal wall. If used as a body healing surgical application the removal of this tampon often disturbs and irritates the healed or healing body tissues.
The inventor has made a careful pre-ex search and the results are noted in the PTO form 1449 and comments pertaining to those patents noted.